


Take you home

by Runadaemon



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One-Sided Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Snippets, just a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: As Marinette grows to appreciate Chat Noir's escort, Adrien grows to appreciate escorting Marinette.Too bad they're not exactly on the same page yet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924498
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Take you home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short snippet, so if it feels incomplete, my apologies. There's things happening that relate to some ideas for fics that I might flesh out later. ;) Happy reading!

100 ways to say I Love You 5

Prompt: “I’ll walk you home.”

It started off almost routine. He was a hero, doing what heroes do, taking care of his ‘favorite civilian’. Strictly off the record, of course. At least according to him.

“I’ll walk you home.” Chat Noir offered.

“Silly kitty, I’m right across the street. You know that. I’ll be fine.” Marinette teasingly replied as Chat Noir pouted and followed her home anyway.

Almost weekly, this conversation played out.

Until he was suddenly appearing at various other times, especially in the evening when Marinette had been wandering the city for one reason or another. When she wasn’t across the street from home, it only made sense to let him escort her. Every time, with a low bow and an endearing grin, Chat would once again offer.

“I’ll walk you home.” His green eyes seemed to double in size, begging her not to turn him away again.

“Well, only because it’s getting dark. Thank you, my hero.” Marinette curtsied charmingly and they giggled together before walking to the bakery. Once she was safely home, she’d run inside and bring out some treat or other, offering it with a low bow to her escort, who gratefully received the treat.

This scene replayed infrequently at first. Once, then twice, then suddenly everyone had a photo or five of Chat Noir escorting Marinette Dupain-Cheng home. The Ladyblog had a difficult time removing the photos, citing lack of subject’s permission to post as her reason. Nevertheless, everyone knew she was trying to protect Marinette from catching Hawkmoth’s attention.

Despite knowing it could lead her into danger, Chat Noir continued his gentlemanly escort. He would show up after battles, finding Marinette on the wrong side of the city, and escort her home after recharging. Always with the same offer, and the same flamboyant flourishing bow.

“I’ll walk you home.”

Months passed, then years.

Marinette caught Hawkmoth’s attention, then lost it when he was unable to akumatize her. No one could explain what made Hawkmoth back off, but suddenly Adrien’s father was pushing him to be kind to Marinette, to treat her well, and to spend time with her.

Slowly, Chat Noir’s offer disappeared, replaced with the Prince Marinette had dreamt of since middle school. Adrien began making excuses to escort Marinette wherever she wanted to go, often popping up unexpectedly in the evening.

“I’ll walk you home.” Marinette spun around so quickly she nearly fell over. Adrien carefully caught her, and Marinette studied his face, looking for a mask. Seeing nothing but flawless skin, Marinette’s eyes dropped for a moment, before realizing she was still holding onto her friend. Flustered, Marinette jumped out of Adrien’s arms, easily missing the way his hands lingered, and the disappointment he quickly hid.

“Sorry! I thought you were someone else!” Marinette laughed nervously. Adrien smiled hopefully, and Marinette continued. “What are you doing in this part of the city?”

Adrien scratched his neck nervously, glancing around Marinette as though shy. “Ah, well, I was in the area shopping when I saw you. It’s getting dark soon, so I thought I’d offer to take you home. Did I startle you?”

Marinette smiled warmly at Adrien. He was really quite sweet, and she smiled at his gentlemanly side. “I see. I startle easily, so you don’t have to worry about it. What were you shopping for? Maybe I can help you?”

Adrien’s face froze for a second and his eyes darted around for inspiration as though only now realizing the type of shop he’d entered. Marinette’s blue eyes gazed up at him guilelessly and he began to sweat. “I uh, snacks?” Marinette blinked and her mouth opened in surprise. Adrien hurried to continue.

“Not snacks! Snack ideas? Snack themed clothes! That’s it! Snack clothes!” Adrien scrambled to explain. Marinette stared up at him in consternation before glancing around the fabric store. She studied the fabric on display before looked back at him dubiously.

“Do you mean snack themed fabric?” Marinette ventured a guess. Adrien nodded frantically. He grinned almost manically, and the whites of his eyes seemed in imply a slight panic.

“Yes! That!” Adrien continued to nod, as though assuring Marinette that he knew exactly what that was, and was aiming for that the whole time. Marinette frowned up at him briefly before looking around the store again.

“Oh, I, um, see. What for? Do you mind me asking?” Marinette rambled a bit, trying to find a reason Adrien would be searching for snack themed fabric. Adrien began stuttering before he took a deep breath and attempted a smooth answer.

“For, a prank? On my father. As a gag gift. Yeah.” Adrien looked accomplished, as though his idea made complete sense. Marinette nodded blankly, silently thinking to herself ‘Damn rich people. So strange.’ Marinette’s eyes caught on the Halloween display, and she tactlessly snagged Adrien’s wrist, pulling him towards the fabric.

“Something like this? Or did you have a different snack in mind? I think they have pizza themed fabric somewhere.” Marinette perused the options, finding some surprisingly cute fabrics, but feeling the candy themed fabric to be a bit odd for her tastes. Adrien nodded and hastily grabbed the first roll of fabric that has something vaguely food shaped on it. Marinette eyed him askance.

“This is exactly what I was looking for!” Adrien chuckled nervously. “I’ll buy this!” Suiting action to words, he turned towards the cashier. Marinette’s eyes widened incredulously.

“The whole roll?!” Marinette’s shocked voice rang out louder than she intended. Adrien turned back to her, blinking at the roll as though surprised it hadn’t cut itself into a neat outfit sized length. He turned back to his friend.

“Um, yes?” Adrien hesitantly answered. Marinette just slowly nodded at him, and got in line behind him. The shock was understandable, as the roll was nearly full and the price wasn’t discounted at all. She glanced at her own purchases with new misgivings, feeling the difference in their tastes and lifestyles more strongly than usual.

“I’ll buy her things as well.” Adrien’s voice shot out while Marinette was thinking, and Marinette jumped in place as Adrien gestured for her to place her things on the counter. Marinette rapidly shook her head, before replying.

“Oh no! You don’t have to! I can pay for these myself, don’t worry!” Adrien smiled down at her softly. Marinette felt herself melting under the warmth of his regard once more. She cursed his beautiful eyes. They made it so hard for her to think!

“I know you can, Marinette. But I want to buy something for you as thanks!” Marinette’s eyes furrowed as Adrien swiftly gathered her items from her basket and added them to the expensive roll of fabric the cashier was eyeing with suspicion. 

Marinette slowly replied. “Thanks for what?” Her troubled frown made Adrien nervous. He glanced at the fabric and down at his normal clothing before answering nonchalantly.

“For helping me find this perfect fabric of course!” The cashier sent an accusing glare at Marinette who stared at Adrien in pure disbelief. Neither saw anything about the fabric as ‘perfect’ but they both nodded with a vague acceptance. The customer was always right, after all.

“If, if you’re sure.” Marinette stuttered out. “Thank you.” She finally replied. Adrien turned to her with a beaming smile. His obvious happiness startled Marinette once more. He genuinely seemed pleased to be able to buy something for her.

“I’m so glad I can finally get something for you!” He replied enthusiastically. Marinette blinked and accepted her bag while they both silently waited for the cashier to finish measuring and folding the fabric to charge accurately.

“Finally?” Marinette quietly asked. Adrien blinked and smiled at her beatifically. His eyes glittered with satisfaction and his smile almost felt mischievous.

“Yep! You’ve always done so much for me, and I never got the chance to really pay you back! Now I can pay for a few odds and ends for you AND escort you home! Today’s turning out to be the best day ever!” Adrien happily chattered while Marinette glanced down at her purchases. They were maybe small in number, but they certainly weren’t cheap materials. Marinette glanced at the final price of the register as the sweating cashier groaned and placed a bulging bag on the counter for Adrien to take.

Marinette felt faint as she read and reread the price Adrien was nonchalantly paying for a fabric that she would only ever use as bedsheets or table clothes. She knew her materials weren’t cheap, but the cloth was easily four times the price of her own choices. Suddenly Marinette felt as though maybe Adrien really didn’t mind paying for her things if his own costs were so expensive.

Adrien hummed happily as his credit card was accepted, and picked up the heavy bag of fabric before turning to Marinette with a sunny grin. “Ready to go?” He solicitously asked. Marinette nodded dumbly, still lost in thought. Adrien happily grabbed her hand in his, a faint blush taking over his cheeks as he escorted her from the store.

“Then I’ll take you home now! Unless you’d like to stop for a snack or dinner?” Adrien hopefully asked. Marinette blinked up at him for a moment as he easily guided her through the streets. Marinette glanced at the time before she answered.

“Oh, well my parents are expecting me home any time now, so I don’t think so.” Adrien noticeably drooped in disappointment, and Marinette began to sweat. She’d never realized how expressive Adrien’s posture could be. It reminded her of her beloved hero that would always escort her home. Marinette bit her lip as Adrien gave a sad understanding nod.

“If you want,” Marinette started, her voice cautious and unsure. “I’m sure we’ll have enough food if you’d like to join us? We’re having Pot Au Feu tonight. Only if you want to though!” Adrien blinked down at her before his face brightened immediately. His green eyes shone so brightly Marinette suspected they would glow in the dark, and his smile made her feel guilty for hesitating to invite him.

A small pang in her heart reminded her that she’d hoped to invite Chat Noir to dinner tonight before she firmly pushed it out of her mind. Adrien deserved a good meal as thanks for escorting her as well. She could always invite Chat Noir next time. Even if ‘next time’ seemed to come less and less often nowadays.

“Are you sure? Can I?” Adrien eagerly asked. Marinette nodded wordlessly, taken aback by his enthusiasm once more. Adrien was effusive with his praise. “Really? Thank you! I’d love to have dinner with you! Oh! And with your family too of course!”

Adrien began to ramble about the meal, and Marinette’s attention wandered a bit. If this had been as soon as a year ago, Marinette would have been over the moon to be bringing Adrien to dinner with her parents. Marinette glanced down at their entwined hands, feeling conflicted. That time was before Chat Noir had stolen into her heart with his chivalry and his steadfast attention. Now Marinette mostly felt guilty that Adrien was so excited about a meal most families made, talking as though he’d never had it.

Marinette put in effort to talk with Adrien on the way home, being the best friend she could be to him. Adrien bloomed under her attention, rapidly relaxing into banter and puns with her. This felt so familiar, so right. Marinette smiled up at her friend as Adrien blushed down at her. This was what it really meant to be on good terms with Adrien, wasn’t it? Marinette laughed at his pun as she escorted him up the stairs into her home.

“Maman! Papa! I’ve brought a friend for dinner!”


End file.
